The Clone Corner
by Crystalboo
Summary: Dark Pit and Lucina get put into the Smash City by chance and not by the people of their game districts. They are isolated there but are invited to a private café, The Clone Corner.
1. Chapter 1: New Clones

_Kid Icarus District_

"Hello, hello," said a man into a mustached man "It's a-me Mario!" The crowd busted into a clapping fit.

"Please, please," Mario said trying to calm the crowd down "First off I hope you're proud of your districts leader, Pit, Who has been elected on the Smash board!" The crowd once again exploded into applause "He is a fine smasher and it's great to have him on. Now! Your district is getting a new smasher! We will count the votes from you people of your district to find that new Smasher!" The crowd cheered once more. The five potential smashers walked onto the platform. They were Magnus, Palutena, Hades, Dark Pit and Viridi.

"Now the voting results!" Mario said taking out an envelope. It had a small smash logo. "Fifth is Dark Pit!" Mario said looking into the crowd. No one clapped for Dark Pit.

"Fourth is Magnus!" Magnus gave a nod of thank you. He kept his poker face.

"Third is Hades!" The crowd clapped and some clapped and many called into the crowd.

"Second is….Viridi! Meaning your new smasher is Paultena!" the crowd cheered and yelled to her. Paultena was nearly crying. She shook hands with the four losers and then gave a hug to Mario. Dark Pit walked off.

"The god won. No one can beat a god." He said as he walked off as no one noticed he was gone. Then a loud sound happened. Then Dark Pit heard the man Mario speak happily into the microphone "A CHALLENGER IS APPROCHING! We will draw a vote out and whoever's name is called will join Paultena!" The crowd was cheering and names where called out, all expect Dark Pit.

"The winner will appear on the screen! It is a…" Mario said before being cut off by the crowd. They screamed angrily, and booed. Mario got back to speaking and said "Where is Dark Pit!"

_Fire Emblem District_

"Good afternoon!" screamed an excided Ike. The crowd cheered as they saw their manmade hero.

"There has been over thirty new smashers that ran for Smash four! I am proud that we have the most people who want to Smash!" Ike said as the crowd cheering for a long time.

"Coming in fifth is…Fredrick! In fourth…Lyn! In third…Former Smasher Roy! In second losing by…two votes! Chrom! Winning is Robin!"

The crowd cheered while others booed. The man with grey hair with a large black overcoat shook hands with the thirty potential smashers. He gave a salute to Roy. Then he shook hands with a dark horse, Lucina. Then as Robin stood next to Ike and started waving to the crowd when a large sound happened with the crowd exploding. A challenger was approaching.

"Well, we have a new development!" Ike stated calmly as the crowd was going wild "This has happened in this district before, so our second smasher from our great district is… LUCINA!"

The crowd booed and one screamed "ANOTHER DAMMED CLONE!"

_Smash Mansion_

"I welcome you all here!" said Mario standing in front of all the smashers who reached the mansion once more behind him where the members of the Smash Board.

"Our new comers! I welcome Rosalina, Sheik, Zero, Paultena, Robin, Little Mac, Charizard, Greninja, Village, Shulk, Pac Man and Mega Man! We had some challenger approaching's. From people who didn't reach here but are now here because of chance. Dunk Hunt, Bowser Jr., Dark Pit and Lucina."

The crowd clapped and then walked off, leaving the board of eight smashers and the newbies.

"I heard people are upset of you joining," leaned Lucina asking the question to Dark Pit.

"I heard the same thing about you. No one like clones," Dark pit said only louder. At that moment a man who looked like Mario who wore a lab coat tabbed on Dark Pit's shoulder.

"Hello, I would like to show you and this lovely lady somewhere."

Both spectacle slowly followed behind the man.


	2. Chapter 2: The Clone Corner

"What the hell is this place?" Dark Pit asked to the Doctor.

"It's my café, The Clone Corner, it's my pride and joy," the Doc was so proud from his voice.

"Why is it called The Clone Corner?" Lucina asked Dr. Mario who smiled and beamed with joy.

"Well, it is called The Clone Corner simply because it is a private café for clones only. The other Smashers don't go here."

"How do you stay in business?" Lucina asked liking the place already. Dark Pit remained unamused.

"Well, none of the _normal _smashers come here. The only people who attend are clones! All the clones help out and if I can't make it for a month, the others help!" Doc replied to her comment.

"What others?" Dark Pit asked.

"Why, come inside and I'll introduce you to them!" Doctor Mario said exactly. He ushered the two in.

The café was small. A small bar was on the side with a stage in the center. A small band was playing some jazz. Tables were around everywhere where smashers were slipping away at some drinks.

"This place seems nice," Lucina said bluntly looking around.

"Why thank you, we try to go for a homey feel, would you like something?" Doc asked to the two.

"Um, sure, why not," Dark Pit said slightly liking the area.

The two sat down on the stools next to a large man in armor and a small child who was crying. A bird man was at the counter and as the Doctor walked behind the bar and spoke to him.

"Falco, you're off shift," He said to the bird man named Falco.

"Alright Doc, also the kids crying again," Falco said in a cocky voice.

"Alright, I'll talk to him," He replied then went to the child "Hey, Lucas buddy."

"Ya doc…" The child named Lucas replied still balling.

"Why are you crying?" He asked comforting him.

"I have to leave…" Lucas said then busted into tears.

"Hey, hey calm down it's alright. You'll be back I know it. I came back and look at me now! Trust me Lucas everything will be alright,"

"Okay…Thanks Doc," Lucas said then walked out most likely to prepare to leave.

"Sorry about that you two, Lucas is pretty sensitive I'm usually one of the few people who can calm him down. So what you two want?"

"Um... just vanilla cappuccino," Lucina said calmly.

"I want the strongest thing you got," Dark Pit said flatly.

"Alright also it's all on me. So how you guys like Smash City so far?" The Doctor asked making the coffee.

"Its sucks," Dark Pit said waiting for his coffee.

"Well…it's alright I guess," Lucina said looking at Dark Pit then back to the Doctor.

"Well, glad you both have interesting opinions on this place. Here's your coffee. Carful it's hot," Dr. Mario said handing the drinks to Lucina and Dark Pit.

"I like it hot," Dark Pit said taking a slurp of it.

"Ya, that's…hot?" Lucina said looing weirdly at Dark Pit.

"Sure honey," said Doctor Mario giving the both of them a smirk.

"So, Doc, how hated are us _clones?_" Dark Pit asked.

"Well, some of us are pretty popular. You see the short fella over there," pointing at a smaller person with a green tunic "That's Toon, the guy is extremely popular. And over there is Lucario pretty popular after the person he's a clone of left," Dr. Mairo said looking around the bar. He seemed to be lost when he looked at some other people. "It's been rough though. During the Melee years it was tough. Clones were treated pretty badly. I opened this place with my close friend Young. Young was the best at making coffee he taught me everything I knew. After most of us lost reelection. Only Ganon and Falco survived and barley won. I put Falco in charge of the store as new clones came in. Sadly as you saw Lucas. Him another named Wolf left. It's sad very sad, I managed to come back but people are pretty divided on me."

"You done there?" Dark Pit asked putting down his drink.

"Well, you both are always welcome here…"

"Our kind is welcomed nowhere," Dark Pit said then getting off the stool and walked out.

"Your friend is rude," Doctor Mario said taking Dark Pit's cup and washing it.

"I'll go talk to him," Lucina said calmly and walked out after him.

"Hey! You forgot your coffee!" Dr. Mairo said as she ran out of the shop.


	3. Chapter 3: Ike

"Dark Pit!" Screamed Lucina running out of The Clone Corner. Dark Pit was all the way at the end of the street and was not looking back. "Dark Pit!" She screamed once more as Dark Pit to continue to leave her behind not knowing what to do she started to run. She ran all the way towards Dark Pit till she was in front of him.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked him as he gave her a blank stare "Tell me!"

He kept his blank stare as he looked as her "What's wrong? WHATS WRONG! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WE ARE?" He screamed at her.

"We are Smashers!" She yelled back at him.

"WE ARE CLONES!" he spat back at her.

People were grouping around the two new smashers. Fellow clones, Originals and Newbies.

"Hey! You two break it up!" screamed a man who ran into the fight and separating both of them.

"You stay out of this…" Dark Pit began protesting the fact that people were innerving into his fight. The man was large and carried a large sword which he had drove into the earth. He wore mostly leather and wore a red scarf. He had blue shoulder pads and muscular, very muscular. He was also tall very tall, and towered Dark Pit and Lucina.

"I...I…Ike," was the only thing Lucina to say as Dark remained silent. Doc and Falco were running up to the scene.

"I don't know what is going on here, but if there is going to be a fight it should be in the arena not in the open," Ike said to the both of them as both became quiet.

"Aw, glad you broke up the fight Ike," Doctor Mario said entering the conversation as people started to lose interest and leave.

"Aw!" Ike said happily at the sight of Dr. Mario, "Doc! Long time no see! I haven't seen you seen I visited all the former Meleers!"

"Aw yes, that was splendid evening, Ike would you like to join Falco these trouble makers and myself to some blended drinks?" Dr. Mario asked Ike.

"I would love to, but um where?"

_Back at the Clone Corner_

"This is a nice play Doc, I guess this is one way to keep busy before the comities start up again," Ike said finishing a large cup of espresso.

"Doc?" Dark Pit asked.

"Yes my boy?" Dr. Mario asked taking Ike's cup.

"I thought this was clones only?" Dark Pit replied.

"Well…"

"I hate that term _clone_ I liked what the girl said we are Smashers. That's all we are," Ike interrupted and his words made Lucina turn a light shade of pink.

"Well yes that is very true Ike and Lucina. But this for my committee The Clone Party," The Doctor said washing Ike's cup "This is still my place and anyone is welcomed."

"Then why is it called The Clone Corner?" Lucina asked stealing Dark Pit's thunder.

"This place was just called The Corner then we started to get a bad reputation and this became a refuge for clones. Eventually people started to call this place The Clone Corner and it stuck," The Doctor replied returning to the seats where all the clones where listing into the conversation.

"So you two?" Ike asked looking at Lucina and Dark Pit, "Everything alright?"

"Yes," Lucina and Dark Pit said and a wave of joy turned over Dr. Mario's face.

"Well that's good, Ike you're allowed to come here anything you may like, I know that Game and Watch's place is pretty good but come here whenever you like!" Dr. Mario said shaking hands with Ike and some pain was seen on his face as his hand was being crushed by the friendly giant.

"Also, you. Lucina," Ike said looking at her.

"Yes Ike?" Lucina replied with a look of confusion.

"Would you like to come with me to the first smash meeting," Ike said with a sudden nervous look on his face. He was asking her out.

"Oh," Lucina said shocked by the news, "I would love to,"

"Great!" said Ike with his jolly face and voice coming back to his normal range "I'll see you tomorrow." Ike headed out the door.

"Wait!" Lucina said to her fellow clones "Tomorrow! I can't ready by tomorrow I don't even have a nice dress!"

"There's a nice play down the street, Peach's, she's nice for being married to that racist Mario and is fine with clones and 3rd parties and the such. I think she can find you something," said Falco as he headed back onto his work spot.

"Great, that would be nice,"


	4. Chapter 4: Meetings and Rivarlys

"Ready, Dark Pit?" Falco asked Dark Pit as all the clones stood around the café dressed in fancy clothes.

"Ready as I'll ever be," He replied as he fixed his tie.

"You all look nice tonight," Luigi said walking in.

"Luigi!" said a jolly Doc "Good to see ya! Dark Pit this is Luigi he's a good friend,"

"Morin to ya Dark Pit," Luigi said happily shaking Dark Pit's hand.

"Um, Luigi its seven," Dark Pit said after meeting Luigi.

"Oh is it? Well you can never tell in the summer weather, you all heading to the meeting together?" Luigi replied then asked to the group of clones.

"Mostly Lucina's going with Ike, and I think Puff's going solo," Doc answered looking around.

"Alright, I'm taking a lady to the meeting anyways so I just popped in to say hi,"

"Hi guys," said a preppy voice walking through the door, it was Lucina. She was a bright yellow dress. It went down to her knees and she wore her hair normally.

"Oh hi…Lucina…" Dark Pit quietly said it seemed he was the only one to speak. Expect Luigi didn't seem to notice her appearance.

"Why hello there, my name is Luigi," he said shaking her hand then spoke to Doc "Hey Doc! I'm going to grab my date I'll see you at the meeting!"

"Alright Luigi,"

"What are you guys staring at?" Lucina asked then someone else walked into the room.

"Because you are the most…" Dark Pit begun then someone else spoke.

"Because you are the most beautiful lady in this whole city," said Ike who had just walked in. Dark Pit stared at Ike is dislike then when he saw Lucina was looking weirdly at him he turned back into his usual moody self.

"Well, Ike and I are going to head down to the meeting I'll see you all later. By guys and Doc," She said the words burnt Dark Pits soul.

"Hey Dark Pit," whispered Falco walking over to him.

"What?" Dark Pit leaning in whispering.

"I saw that you were pretty steamed there,"

"No I wasn't,"

"Dark Pit, bro, you're not a good liar just tell me, do you like her?"

"No,"

"See Dark Pit I know you're lying,"

"Shut up,"

"Ha, got it out of you, bro, trust me I've had like twelve girlfriends if you need help just ask me,"

"Ya I would but she's dating 150 pounds of muscle,"

"Trust me just use the air,"

"What?"

"I'll tell you later we better get going,"

_Smash Meeting_

The large room was where the meeting was being held. Every smasher was there. Expect some were missing, it was odd to Dark Pit but his group of clones didn't seem to notice. After everyone sat down in plush red velvet seat which felt like heavenly. The lights dimmed and a man walked out and a spot light shined out. There was Mario with his wife Peach at his side.

"Hello my fellow Smashers," Mario begun "I want you to all welcome in the twelve members of the new Smash Board,"

"Same one's as last meeting, I don't know why he says that between Smash Board elections," whispered Falco. For being the way he was he kept polite to the speaker. The members of the Smash Board walked out with dates or spouses. First was Fox with another bluer fox at his side. Second was Luigi, who Dark Pit was surprised to see, with a blonde woman in a nice blue dress. Third was Captain Falcon with a woman who was hard to recognize. Fourth was Marth with a green hair woman with him. Fifth was Pit with Paultena.

"Figures," was all the Dark Pit said.

Sixth was Yoshi with a pink Yoshi alongside him. Seventh was Game and Watch with no one next to him. Eighth was Bowser with a woman in an all Blue Jump suit.

"Didn't know Bowser and Zero were a thing?" Falco said quietly.

"They're not," Doc said back and then they went back to the smash board members.

Ninth was the mythical Toon Link and an also toonish character who was in a fine dress and had blonde hair. Tenth was Donkey Kong with a Skinny monkey with the name candy on her shirt. Eleventh was Kirby with no one standing next to him. Lastly was King Dedede with a female penguin with him.

"This is Smash Meeting has begun!" Said Mario into the microphone. At that moment when everyone began to clap Dark Pit noticed where Ike and Lucina were. They were at the other side of the room. Ike had his arm around Lucina and she held his hand.

"Great," he said under his breath which got Falco's attention.

"Oh, that burns bro, sorry man," He said with hurt Dark Pit more than it helped him.

"What should I do?" Dark Pit quietly asked Falco.

"I don't know there was duel for Peach back at the end of the Melee era, between Mario and Roy, I'm pretty sure it cost him re-election that same year. But no offense bro, Ike is ripped you'll won't survive."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure,"

_Later that night_

"Hey I'll see you later, you want to go out again?" Ike asked outside Lucina's apartment.

"I had a great time I would love to,"

"Awesome, I mean um, next Tuesday good?"

"Ya that's great,"

"Alright see ya,"

"Bye,"

Lucina walked into her apartment and Ike gave a happy sigh and started to walk away when he was stopped.

"Oh, hey Dark Pit, how's it going?" Ike asked looking down at the person who had stopped him, Dark Pit.

"Not great Ike, not great," He said quietly not wanting to Lucina to hear.

"What's wrong?"

"You! You're going after my girl!"

"Oh, didn't know you like Lucina man, sorry. Wait! You're girl, you're talking about Lucina like a vacuum cleaner or a coffee pot!"

"Me you Smash area Tomorrow 3, no items Battlefield!"

"Alright you're on!"

Ike walked off and Dark Pit looked at him and sneered.

"How bad could it be?" He asked himself then heading to his apartment. Then he froze he turned around. Behind him was Lucina.

"You heard him?" Dark Pit asked her.

"No," She begun as Dark Pit eased himself then he became in shock as she spoke again "I didn't heard Ike, I heard you! How could you! We were friends! We understood each other! You should be happy I found someone!"

"Maybe I want that person to be me!"

"Ike's right," she said then went for the final blow to Dark Pit "I'm just a coffee pot to you," she slapped him then went back inside her apartment leaving Dark Pit outside in the summer heat still in his suit and tie.

"What have I done…" he said softly to himself.


	5. Chapter 5: Hitting Hard

"You did what!" Screamed Falco and Dr. Mario behind the counter.

"Ya…I did that," Dark Pit said in a sad voice.

"So she saw you or heard you or whatever and now she hates you?" Falco said pouring Dark Pit a cup.

"So will she continue to come in?" Dr. Mario asked.

"I don't know if she's coming in I'm going out,"

"Or you can try to patch things up," said a man in deep voice you sat next to Dark Pit. Dark Pit looked to the man with little interest. He wore dark black armor and had a wound in his chest.

"Good on you Ganondorf, Dark Pit that's exactly what you need to do," Falco said to him.

"I'll make up with her after I beat Ike up."

"Sure kid," said Ganon who got off the seat and walked out. Dr. Mario handed an extra-large cup of Black coffee.

"I didn't order anything," Dark Pit said quietly.

"It's on the house. You need it."

_Tuesday_

_Park_

_Midday_

"You sure you want me to do this?" Ike asked his girlfriend Lucina who sat in the park on a picnic blanket with a picnic basket with them.

"Ya, I think so…I like Dark Pit as a friend but I think this is the only way for him to get the point across," She said quietly.

Taking Lucina's hand "Lucina if you want me to stop and forfit just yell at me and I'll stop,"

"Alright," she said softly then opened the picnic basket "I got some sandwhichs from Doc before the meeting! Try some they're really good!" Ike seemed happy to get off the subject of Dark Pit and took a large bit of the sandwich.

"Can Doc do everything? These are amazing!" Ike said happily taking another bit. Lucina laughed happily.

"I guess I'll see you at the fight tomorrow?" asked Ike said by making himself ask the question.

"Ya…I'll see you there, I'll be there with Doc most likely," she said sad about it as well.

"Alright, see you tomorrow…"

"Ike,"

"Yes, Lucina,"

"Don't hit to hard alright,"

"Alright, I'll make sure,"

"Thanks Ike, he still my friend I just don't like him the way I like you…"

"Alright, I understand,"

Ike was about to leave when he turned about around and kissed Lucina. They stared at each other for a while then Ike left.

_The Next Day_

_Smash arena_

_Midday_

"You ready punk?" Falco asked slapping Dark Pit on the back.

"Ya…I think," Dark Pit said quietly.

"Dark Pit trust me you'll do fine, just go out there and do your best," Dr. Mario said to him but it didn't help Dark Pit much.

"Hey we have to leave now good luck Dark," Doc said leaving with Falco behind him.

"Alright Dark Pit you can do this, he's just a large guy half muscle and slings around a huge fucking sword, and the girl you like, his girlfriend, his routing for him and she hates you. What could go wrong," Dark Pit said to himself then there was a voice that came on an intercom.

"Dark Pit!"

"That's my move," he said then stepped on a teleporter and it warped him onto Battlefield.

The stadium cheered and roared as he came on the stage.

"That's new no one is booing me,"

He looked around and saw the members of The Clone Corner on the Dark Pit side. The rest were on Ike's side of the stadium. There was a small area for neutrals and the only one who sat there was Luigi and a woman in blue who Dark Pit assumed was the girl he was seeing. Then at that moment she walked in. She wore her normal clothing and she looking at Dark Pit. He wanted to something and he hoped she would join Luigi and the woman in blue. She looked at them for a second then walked to Ike's side and sat next to Peach.

Then the crowd roared and Ike had entered. He look worried and yet ambitious somehow. He looked even tougher in this situation. Then the announcer came on.

"3! 2! 1! GO!"

Ike ran at him and Dark Pit stood there frozen. He was not ready for the fight.

**Crystalboo Note: Ya I know some of you are going to hate me for ending the chapter there but I want the battle to be its own chapter. Also thank you all for the support seriously thank you all. I haven't had so much praise for a series that in a lot of ways it's very overwhelming. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon and since I can't sleep I'll probably get it done.**


	6. Chapter 6: Ike vs Dark Pit

Ike rushed Dark Pit and grabbed him and kicked him in the stomach. Dark Pit didn't feel any pain from a machine installed to make the smashers fell no real pain. Ike said something before continuing in the fight,

"Dark Pit, I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you,"

Dark Pit escaped from Ike's grasp then threw himself at him with his electro arm hitting Ike hard.

"Sorry Ike, I want to do this,"

"Fine then let it be then,"

Dark Pit drew his bow and an arrow. Ike smiled then ran on the platform above Dark Pit. Pitoo shot upwards but had missed Ike who air dodged off the platform and hit Dark Pit. Dark Pit started to realize that Ike hit hard, very hard.

Dark Pit got knocked off the stage but got back on. Ike was waiting however with his sword upwards and fire begging to come out of it.

"What the…"

Ike cut off Dark Pit and shoved the sword into Dark Pit's upper half. Dark Pit flew off and had a burst of flight but it ended. At first Dark Pit knew he was going to grab the edge when Ike jumped off and landed on Dark Pit's head then swung his sword downward and Dark Pit was sent flying downward. He lost a stock. He had only one left.

_Stands_

"Ike is doing well," Peach softly said to Lucina.

"Ya, ya he is," she said softly seeming out of it.

"Lucina you alright? You seem lightheaded?"

"Um, Peach I'm fine…I'm going to get something to drink,"

"Alright continue on, you won't miss much since Dark Pit is doing well, he's at 79% already while Ike is still at 54%,"

"Ya… Alright,"

_Battlefield_

Dark Pit was off the stage again at 79% and Ike charged up for a final blow. Dark Pit knew if he went back on the stage he would lose, he couldn't go more downwards but Dark Pit didn't know if he could reach the ledge. Dark Pit flew in and Ike threw his sword downwards and hit Dark Pit, sending him off the stage.

"GAME!" Screamed the announcer, "This game's winner is IKE!"

_Later that night_

"Come on answer please," said a worn out Dark Pit outside Lucina's apartment. The door opened a crack then Lucina walked out.

"Come in, it's about to rain again," She said looking up at the cloud which turned more ominous by the minute. Inside Lucina's apartment only had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room.

"This place is…nice," was the only thing Dark Pit could say as Lucina sat on a couch. She gave a motion for Dark Pit to sit down.

"I'm sorry, I…think Ike is the better guy for you,"

"Why do you say that?

"Is there a chance for me?"

"Nope,"

"Figures, I'm sorry I made this awkward for you,"

"Dark Pit, I like you but not in that way, I just think we should stay friends,"

"Ya…What did he say?"

"What did who say?"

"Ike,"

"He was torn up about it, he thinks that he ended the friendship between us,"

"So, is our friendship over?"

"No, I don't think it is,"

"Good I've never been good at ending things,"

"Me either. Dark Pit?"

"Ya?"

"Try to be friends with Ike, he's been having some rough things happening right now,"

"Alright, so…um, do you know that blonde girl Luigi keeps hanging out with?"

"That's Rosalina I got to meet her today,"

"What's she say?"

"She told me that whoever I want I need to know who that person is,"

"Kind of random isn't it,"

"I don't know, I think I know what it means,"

"Who's shining to you?"

"Ike…"

"I had a feeling it was going to be Ike,"

"Ya I guess so, you're not still bitter about it are you?"

"No, I'm over it,"

"So who's shining now?"

"I don't see the light anymore,"

"Oh, sorry,"

"It's fine I've always liked the dark anyways."


	7. Chapter 7: The Stand Off

**The Clone Corner**

**Story Two**

**The Stand Off**

**Crystalboo Note: Hey guys sorry for being inactive for like a week and a half or something. I've been busy lately and I have my grades huge test coming up. So ya, hope you enjoy the second story! Also the first story was named, Kerosene. (wink, wink)**

It was a quieter day in the smash city as all the clones plus two others were having meeting in the number one refugee for clones, The Clone Corner.

"Please everyone attention please," said Doc trying to calm everyone down. Everyone was sat down while the leaders of the clones Dr. Mario, Luigi and Toon Link stood in front.

"Thank you for quieting down, so, I want to think two smashers for making it to the meeting although not clones thank you, Ike and Rosalina,"

The room began to clap for the two coming although it was mostly to support the person they were dating it was still a kind jester.

"So, thanks to the actions of Toon and Luigi we are now on the map for good! Toon and Luigi have been hard at work trying to get better treatment for clones and every smasher in general!"

The room burst into applause as Toon and Luigi looked embarrassed but bowed at the crowd and took it all in.

"As you all know tomorrow is where the districts leaders nominate an assister, for our new clones and returning ones an assister is a repressive of the district and the capital city. So tomorrow all of better choice who you want!"

The crowd cheered then Luigi came up to speak.

"My fellow clones as the founder of the Clone Party…"

As he said this the crowd burst into cheer, Luigi was the original clone and now here he was one of the most powerful smashers in the whole nation.

"Thank you thank you. I just want to say thank you all for the ride, epically my girlfriend, Rosalina. Thank you all and I'll see you all in the main hall tomorrow debating with your smashers or agreeing in harmony!"

**The Next Day**

**Meeting Hall**

**Fire Emblem**

The room was larger than others and had four seats in the room. Each seat had a name, Marth, Robin, Ike and Lucina. Knowing that Ike and Lucina where in a relationship there sets where placed next to each other. Lucina and Ike where the first ones there followed by Robin.

"Where's Marth?" Ike asked to Robin who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Is he dodging the meeting because of me?" Lucina asked then Robin shook his head and spoke.

"Lucina, Marth is an activist for clones not against he's had a clone of him before,"

At that moment the door opened and Marth walked in.

"Marth," Ike said with a smirk then shook Marth's hand. He bowed to Lucina and Robin then took his seat.

"So who we thinking about?" Ike said leaning onto the table and looking to everyone.

"Well who can we nominate?" Lucina asked then was quickly answered by Robin "Anyone in the district."

"We are allowed to renominate," said Ike referring to Lyn.

"Yes," spoke up Marth who was quiet "But Lyn isn't very ken of coming back, she wanted back here," he then looked to Lucina and lipped "My apologies,"

"She doesn't have much of a choice since she has nowhere to really go," Robin said.

"No, The Governor isn't seeking another term, she's jumping onto that," Ike said thinking.

"Ya, but both Roy and Chrom are going for it to. Chrom is very popular and Roy has always been a dark horse which attracts people," Robin said calculatedly.

"Well, Lyn isn't dumb," Lucina said coming back into the conversation, "She'll know when she won't win and she knows that Little Mac was an assist now he's a smasher. She might go for that,"

"Ya, maybe," Ike said smiling at looking at her.

"It could work, she's already getting beat by Chrom and Robin already," Robin said then he looked around to everyone one. They all agreed and left the room.


	8. Chapter 8: Debate

**Meeting Hall**

**Kid Icarus**

"Do you think he'll show up?" Pit whispered to Paultena in the Kid Icarus meeting room to decide the assister.

"Beats me, he's been pretty low after the fight with Ike even though Ike says they are friends now I doubt it," she answered.

"Excuse me?" Dark Pit asked who had walked in the room and had heard everything and making the duo jump "Are we going to talk about me or are assistor?"

"Oh, yes of course take a seat," Pit said happily.

Taking his seat "So, how many people we aloud to have,"

"Based on the Icarus districts population, we can nominate two. I was thinking Viridi and Phosperous," Paultena anwsered

"Yes sounds good, Dark Pit?" Pit agreed then shoved the question to Dark Pit.

"I don't like the idea of Viridi,"

"Hmm… why not?" Paultena asked.

"I worked for her for years when I started and she doesn't deserve to get that spot. Besides she's going to go for the Governorship ever since you left it," Dark Pit answered to Paultena.

"Yes, but she is also very interested in the Smash scene and I think she would like to come in a work with us,"

"I don't know,"

"Well who would you nominate in her place?" Pit asked.

"Magnus," Dark Pit flatly answered.

"Him? How corrupt are you?" Pit answered his temper rising.

"He came from a small family, unlike you two, and he's self-made," Dark Pit answered.

"Well, I don't think he's ready yet," Paultena answered searching for an excuse.

"So,"

"Look," Pit stated "We out number you so if we can't decide on two candidates you know what happens?"

"They duel," Paultena answered for him.

"Fine then, Magnus can't fight better than anyone else,"

"Can he fight better than you?" Pit snapped to Dark Pit.

"Yes, he taught me everything I know,"

"Well then," Pit laughed "Viridi is basically locked in then!"

"We'll see," Dark Pit sneered then got up and walked out.

_The Clone Corner_

"You like starting fights don't ya?" Falco asked behind the counter with Doc who had just served Pittoo some coffee. Dark Pit had told them everything that happened.

"No, I need to stand up for what I stand for, and why is everything result in a match anyways?"

"It just works like that," Doc answered.

"Well whatever Magus has already accepted the innovation to go and fight for an assist."

"If you say so," Falco stated and started to make more coffee as Lucina walked in and sat next to Dark Pit.

"The usual Falco,"

"I know, I know," Falco sneered making the coffee.

"You seem angrier than usual Dark Pit. What's going on?" She asked reading him like a book.

"I'm in a standoff to decide who will be one of the Kid Icarus Districts Assistors."

"Wow?" Lucina asked surprised "You do they want?"

"Viridi,"

"And you?"

"Magnus,"

"Huh, well good luck with that, you're going to need it,"

"Thanks…"


End file.
